Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover
by Echolatte
Summary: There's a saying, " Don't judge a book by it's cover..." I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. SASUHINA....


**There's a saying " Don't Judge a book by it's cover."**

**

* * *

**

"Sakura-chan!"

I immediately regreted ever looking up to see Naruto Uzumaki my all time crush since 7th grade, and Sakura Haruno the girl who is unreadable in my eyes, were hugging and pecking at each others cheaks and even the- lips?!

The crowd of boys howled, Of course this included Kiba, Chouji, Kabuto, and even... SHIKAMARU?! and- SHINO?! A multiple of other boys began to howl, and whistle while the only two girls I could identify was Ino and Amaru, who just giggled and smiled.

I heaved a heavy sigh.

"Why Sakura?.... Naruto-kun..."

Closing the American Idiom book I was reading and placing the novel in my backpack, I couldn't believe the scene unfolding in front of me. I couldn't believe that actaully Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno were showing Public Display of Affections so boldy. I found it very disturbing.

I once again checked through the glass window of the entry way of the school, still no old time navy blue GMC was anywhere in sight.

" What's taking you so long?" Neji you are so dead!

but wait..Maybe he was "getting it on" with TenTen. I giggle thinking about my cousin actually "getting it on" with one of my best friends ( who just happens to be in collage..). But I did have to wonder what's taking him so long?

The smell of Tobbaco and smoke drifted into my noise but I disreguarded it as one of the teachers smoking but I was wrong, Oh so wrong...

"Hey,"

A luscious, low masculine vioce called in my direction. Turning my head to the voice of the familiar vioce I was suprise to see whom it was.

Sasuke Uchiha. He stared at me with his onxy dark eyes, with his stotic face. I stared back and in return he did to. But soon my eyes drifted to the sudden silence in the corner where the group hooted and howled. Sakura had her face dug into Naruto's chest, while he and the group glared at the Uchiha holding the pink haired teen closely, while the Amaru and Ino whispered darkly to each other about the same man. Glaring at the Uchiha with hate.

Sasuke Uchiha is around my age 16. I know pretty weird considering we are both in 9th grade. Having many classes with the handsome boy.. Heck I have all my classes with him! I still don't know much about Sasuke yet but I hope to. All I know is that he's been at Konoha high school since 9th grade, while I just transferred here from a Catholic school. This is the second semester and I also know that he is the hottest guy in school, but to me Naruto is the first... He's almost what girls would call a perfect man, the statue of David himself. But I doubt it, No one is perfect, he can't be Or is he ? Anyways, People tell me he's a jerk, and a mega mucho jerk at that, but he still manages to retain a fanclub about him. He's a smoker, and this causes everyone at school to dislike him. I don't I think that when ever someone smokes it either:

1. He wants to be cool, or want's to be seen as cool

or

2. He has alot of stress in life; doesn't like himself; and has lost hope.

From the conversations I have had with Sasuke during multiple classes ( which she is paired up with him alot) I think the answer is most likely close to option 2. In summary I like him and he reminds me of the many relatives in my family. Strict, cold, very talented, but is very hard to read.

"Hey, Hinata.."

"Oh!Sorry!..." I giggled. Whoops I didn't even notice he was currently sitting next to me on the bench.I begin to hear the crowds relax and return to it's natural pace.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

" I don't usually see you around this part of the day. Are you waiting for your ride?"

"........Hm....."

"here would you like me to help you search for your car?"

Sasuke doesn't face me he just peers at me with his eyes.

" Soo stoctic.." I think to myself.

"............"

He lowered his head so that his dark raven hair fell over his eyes. I could've sworn I seen a shade of pink on his cheeks but I must've been imaginging things. He begins to tense and he clenches his hands together.

I hope he's okay....

" Well... Would you..." He tenses alittle his shoulders. He's never shown this side of me before . Do I dare even say that SAsuke looks even a little cute in this situation?

Maybe.

Something hits me... ( well no not hits her but SHe thinks of something!)

Maybe Sasuke needs someone to talk to! He could be in trouble and needs of my help!"

He continues to sit tensed up like that for awhile. Silence fills between both of use. I see a drop roll down his cheek.

It is something bothering him!!! He's crying!!!!

The next thing I do is so out of character of me I was suprised I even did it.

I place me hand gentle on Sasukes shaking hands and softly reply to him.

" Sasuke-kun, It's okay.... I'll do anything..."

Woah anything?! What am I thinking but... I bet Sasuke would've done the same. He is seems like a knight in many situations others never seen ( because of her keen eyes) , but others a complete- I won't finish this statement. But I think this might be my chance in making a friend... Maybe.... Hopefully....

"Sasuke-Kun?" I whispered.

" I gotta go..." He grabbed his black back pack and still didn't meet my gaze. He was in such a hurry he knocked my books over! He quickly gathered them up and placed them back into my bag. Man, was he fast!

Almost like a- a- a NINJA! ( Hahaha! The irony!)

" Oh! Thank you, Sasuke-kun! Take care!"

" Yeah, See ya.."

and he was gone...

" I hope he's okay.." Whispering my worry quietly to myself.

" Hey, Hinata!"

Ino called me over and so obeyed.

" Yeah?"

" WHy was Sasuke sitting by you?" She questioned to me quiet suspiciously.

I won't tell her of Sasuke's problem! I'll just umm...

" Sasuke- kun was waiting for his ride, so I was talking to him. He was alot of fun!" I smiled.

Blast it! That sounded cheezy I just hope Ino will buy it...

" Oh.. That's wierd because Sasuke has his own car and usually drives himself to school and back home..."

Of course Ino would know that. She was one of the many gossip girls in the school, besides Amaru, and Sakura. They could never shut their mouths!

Ino glared at the glass door Sasuke exited from.

" I don't know about you but," She meets my gaze in a glare, "but I don't like it.."

I back away and gather my bags and exit the building quickly. What did Ino mean by ' I don't know about you but, I don't like it' phrase. All I know is that it'll probably click after school what she really ment. All I whispered once Ino was out of sight was.

"Ino keep your mouth shut..."

To be Continued......


End file.
